


Taisetsu na mono

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Puedes haberla, si quieres.”“Claro que no, Yuri. Es tuya, te la ha dada tu papá, y es importante para ti.”“Pero tú eres importante para mí también, Ryo-chan.”





	Taisetsu na mono

**Taisetsu na mono**

**(Algo importante)**

Yuri y Ryosuke estaban sentados a la mesita en la habitación del menor.

La maestra los había dicho de hacer un dibujo esa tarde a casa, de dibujar “algo importante”.

Había sido un poco de tiempo, antes que Chinen hiciera un sonido satisfecho y bajara sus crayones, mirando contento su dibujo.

“¡He terminado!” dijo al otro, sonriendo.

Yamada inclinó su cabeza, mirando fijo al papel.

Había una bola, y dentro un dibujo confuso y algunos puntitos que no tenía idea de lo que fueran.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó, curioso.

Yuri puso un aire de suficiencia, bofando como si su amigo fuera sin esperanza.

Pues se levantó de la sienta y se fue hacia la mesilla de noche, agarrando un objeto que Yamada nunca había visto antes.

La puso sobre la mesita, sin parar de sonreír.

“Es una bola de nieve. Mi papá me la ha dada el año pasado, la ha llevada aquí antes que yo naciera.” suspiró, con aire casi de ensueño. “Estaba allí para las Olimpiadas, en un lugar que se llama Barcelona.” le explicó.

Ryosuke escuchaba el niño, cautivado, sin tener éxito de parar de mirar esa extraña bola con la que, ahora lo realizaba, tenía que ser nieve.

Estaba fascinado.

“¿Y dónde está este lugar?” preguntó, y Chinen se asomó hacia él para sacudir su frente.

“¡Es aquí! ¿No ves?” contestó, señalando el interno de la bola de vidrio. “Esta, aquí en el centro, es Barcelona.”

Yamada asentí, como a decir que estaba perfectamente claro.

“De verdad, es preciosa Yuri.” le dijo, viendo de reojo el niño hacer muecas y poner un aire pensativo.

“¿De verdad te gusta?” le preguntó, casi tímidamente.

“Claro que sí. Es la cosa más hermosa que nunca haya visto.” confirmó el mayor.

Chinen se quedó quieto por algunos segundos, pues se puso en pie y agarró el objeto otra vez, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el otro.

“Puedes haberla, si quieres.” murmuró, sin mirarlo en los ojos.

Yamada se sorprendió para esa propuesta, y pronto negó con la cabeza.

Empujó sus brazos lejos, así que el niño hubiera de vuelta la bola de nieve cerca.

“Claro que no, Yuri. Es tuya, te la ha dada tu papá, y es importante para ti.” le dijo, casi consternado.

Chinen se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo.

“Pero tú eres importante para mí también, Ryo-chan.” murmuró, enrojándose.

El niño sonrió, y abrazó el menor.

Pues agarró su papel, mostrándolo a Yuri.

“Mira, Chii.” le dijo, señalando la forma confusa de la que parecía ser una persona.

Yuri puso un aire confuso, pues esperanzado. 

“¿Soy yo?” preguntó, sonriendo cuando el otro confirmó.

“¿Ves? Tú eres importante para mí también.” le dijo, cogiendo la bola de sus manos y volviendo a ponerla sobre la mesilla. “Esta es tuya, y es importante para ti. Cuando voy a tener gana de verla, solo tendré que venir aquí, ¿no?”

Chinen lo miró fijo.

Y, en fin, sonrió.

“Claro. ¡Puedes venir aquí cada vez que lo quieres, Ryo-chan!” exclamó, perdiendo toda su vergüenza y señalando el papel del mayor. “¡Ahora date prisa a terminar el dibujo, o como siempre no te dará tiempo!” le regaño, sin parar de sonreír.

Yamada suspiró, volviendo a dibujae.

No se enfadó por el cambio de ruta de Chinen, ni por el tono usado, típico de cuando se burlaba de él.

Por él, cualquier cosa hiciera, el menor siempre era lo más importante.


End file.
